Trying A New Toy
by KatySummers
Summary: Tony thinks it's funny to invent new toys and send them off to Steve's room, but what happens when Steve actually tries one out, and Tony catches him.


Tony's been fucking with Captain America. Fucking with; unfortunately it's not actual fucking, yet.

It started a few weeks ago as a harmless prank. He was bored, and decided that the best way to spend his time would be building sex toys. He had some fun building an electric dildo with a spinning head, but he wasn't the type of person to use something like that, he always had the real thing readily available if he wanted. So, he sent it to Steve's room.

The next morning at breakfast Tony gave Steve a lurid smile, and Cap just rolled his eyes fondly. It was only him and Tony in Stark tower these days, with Nat and Barton on holiday somewhere, Bruce having his own apartment, and Thor back in Asgard, he's been getting used to Tony's shenanigans.

Over the next two weeks Tony began sending more and more, probably 30 in total, and it was becoming an obsession, but Steve never said anything, and Tony wanted to see him react first, so he left it alone.

That is until Saturday night of the second week. He had just finished up rewiring his new suit prototype and was in the kitchen sipping coffee when Steve walked in slowly. He obviously didn't expect Tony to be there. Tony only nodded his head as an acknowledgement and continued trying to think of a new idea for a toy for Rodgers.

Steve was grabbing a glass when Tony was roused form his musing by Steve, more specifically Steve's thin sweatpants. They were stretched tight across his firm arse and Tony smiled.

"Hey Cap, these painted on?" He laughed giving him a firm slap on the behind when Steve moaned, loud. Tony's eyes bulged out of his head when he caught sight of Steve, head bowed with a thin sheen of sweat on his red face.

"So-Sorry, Tony," he said in a shaking voice trying to get as far away from Tony as fast as possible.

"Hold on a second," Tony said grabbing Steve's arm. He knew he could pull away, but Tony also knew he was too polite for that. He studied Steve's face for a moment, his eyes were screwed shut. That's when Tony heard it; a faint, barely audible buzzing noise.

"No way," He said in astonishment, looking at Steve. "No fucking way." He was using one of the toys Tony made, and that was hot beyond belief. Tony grabbed Steve's face between his calloused hands softly, making the taller man gasp. Steve opened his eyes to find Tony looking up at him in amazement. They look at each other for a moment before Tony presses their lips together softly, not want to scare Steve away.

What he wasn't expecting was Steve to growl, and grab the back of Tony's head to kiss him properly, and ouch Steve is pulling his hair, but he's also crushing his straining erection into Tony's semi, and wow, he's never gotten harder faster.

Steve is devouring him whole, making these hot little noises while kissing the life out of him, and Tony is backing them out of the kitchen and onto the couch in the living room, and silently loving no one else lives here. Steve feels the back of the couch hit his knees and he turns them around so he can push Tony into it. Tony pulls back to breathe for a second before Steve is on him again.

Tony had always thought of Steve as the blushing virgin. He's Captain America, hero for all things holy, so he really didn't expect for Steve to push his hands down the front of his jeans and grip him with a tight fist, making him moan and come instantly; ruining his trousers. Tony's embarrassed but Steve rolls with it, pulling his hand out and licking up the come on his fingers, and now it's Tony's turn. He flips them over, and Steve is ripping off his own shirt while Tony pulls off his sweats.

Steve spreads his legs out like it's an invitation, "Tony…" he moans with kiss swollen lips and flushed cheeks, and Tony thinks it should be illegal.

"Steve…Steve…Oh, god. You're so hot." He babbling and it's crazy but he can't stop. Steve is moaning beneath him and he remembers that Steve is doing this all with a vibrating toy deep inside him.

He knows he can't get hard again yet, so he'll have to make it up to Steve with his finger and mouth. He looks down to see the base of a red plug nestled in between the perfect mounds of Steve's ass, and Steve arches more offering himself to Tony. He grabs the base and twists it making Steve yowl. He pulls it halfway out, and yeah it's pretty small but Steve is tight and slippery around it, and he pushes it back in aiming for Steve's prostate, and Steve nearly scream as his toes curl.

Tony pulls the plug all the way out this time and turns it off, but before Steve gets half a whimper out Tony attaches his mouth to his pretty pink hole and Steve goes crazy, he is moaning insanely loud and bucking and grabbing Tony's hair in tight fists.

Tony pushes his tongue in and Steve loses it. He arches his back so much Tony thinks it will break, and shoots come all over his stomach and chest, a few drops landing on his chin. Tony licks the twitching hole a few more times before he licks a long stripe through the come on Steve's stomach toward his head, sucking the few drops on his face off before smiling brilliantly at the blond.

Steve's breathing heavy, but he smiles back just as brightly. "You won't believe how long I wanted that."

"Try me," Tony offers, but as he's settling his weight on Steve he feels that Steve is still hard. He looks up at Steve, stunned, and he tries to mutter an apology and says something about the serum but Tony silences him with a kiss.

"I am going to have so much fun with you," Tony says as he pulls Steve up from the couch on weak legs. "Let's go to my bedroom."

"Uh, Tony?" Steve asks and Tony turns to look at him, still holding his hand. "Can—can we make love? For real?" And Tony's heart nearly explodes, and he wants to correct Steve and say they have or that they'll fuck instead, but he doesn't think that it's quite true, and he like the sound of it; making love. Instead, he smiles sweetly and nods before they both rush to the bedroom.


End file.
